


Almost

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bounty Hunters, Caught, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Restraints, Rhodes - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: After bringing in another bounty to the town of Rhodes, you finally offer to 'take care' of the Sheriff, who you've been flirting with for months. Unfortunately, one of his Deputies needs to use the office whilst it's already occupied...
Relationships: Leigh Gray/Reader, Sheriff Gray/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> done for a request :0 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

"C'mon.... y-you ain't gonna keep teasin' me like this, are you?" Leigh whimpers, his eyes half-lidded and looking up at you hazily.

"Of course, I am," you reply with a smile. Leigh lets out a mix between a sigh and a moan, not quite a whimper, but just as desperate as one.

You've been bringing in bounty after bounty around Lemoyne; when you'd first dropped off your prize in Rhodes, Sheriff Gray wasn't present to thank you, but he was the next time, and you noticed his rosy cheeks turn even brighter when he set his eyes on you. He tried his best to pull on his big-boy boots and act like he wasn't nervous around you, but his stutters and his eyes trailing around the room made it far too obvious, even if his tone of voice was firm yet welcoming.

So, you'd decided to toy about with the man, always flirting very blatant and direct to him after bringing in your bounty, who would often beg you to untie their hands just so they could plug their ears at the sound of Leigh attempting to flirt back. The flirting had been going on for a few months now, and sometimes you'd stay for a drink after, leaning against the Sheriffs desk and practically pouring moonshine down his throat.

It was obvious that he needed someone firm in his life, someone to take the reins every so often; it must be hard work being a Sheriff, and you offered to help lighten his load tonight. Leigh spurted out a "please," whilst nodding his head at the same time, and looked like he was going to pass out from shock as you grabbed him by his neckerchief and pulled him over to the bed in his office, drawing the curtains to separate his quarters from his work space.

The bounty you had brought in was still passed out cold, else they would definitely be complaining at the noises the Sheriff was making, especially the sound he made as you tied his wrists to the bedposts before unbuttoning his pants and finally sliding down on his length. He watched you with hazy eyes as you began riding him, chewing at his lip in attempts to keep the noise down, but he didn't seem to be doing a great job.

"I-I don't get why... You know how long I've been waitin' for this," Leigh tells you, watching you bounce on his length.

"Because, Sheriff, I'm in charge tonight, and that means whatever I say, goes."

Leigh sighs before biting his bottom lip again, muffling himself as you ride him faster. It seems that no matter what pace you go at, Leigh will continue to whine and whimper; if you're too fast, Leigh will tell you he won't be able to last at that pace, and if it's too slow, Leigh will protest and call you a tease.

He tugs at his binds every so often, but you're a bounty hunter, you know how to tie a knot, and both of you know there's no way Leigh is going to free himself. You're in control here, and he's perfectly happy with that.

Until there's a knock at the door...

  
"Shit," you whisper under your breath as you turn to where the sound came from, the back door facing the bed. Leigh had ensured to lock both doors and close the blinds before jumping into bed with you, but you're uncertain whether his Deputies have spare keys - you assume so?

Leigh looks at you with wide eyes before looking over at the door again, mumbling a line of swears under his breath. They knock again, and you urge Leigh to answer it. "Who is it?" he calls out.

"Just me, Sheriff. You alright in there, sir?" they reply, and from Leighs reaction, you assume this is one of his Deputies. You don't know all their names, usually because they're the ones out doing all the hard work whilst Leigh gets drunk on confiscated moonshine.

"J-Just fine, what you need?" Leigh shouts back, still with his cock deep inside of you. His eyes dart to you the second you decide to do something really cruel, and begin slowly riding him.

"Oh, come on," Leigh whispers under his breath to you, his brows raising, showing you just how much you're killing this poor man.

"Focus on your Deputy, Sheriff, else he might walk in," you purr your reply, and lower your head to kiss along his neck, nipping at that particular spot under his ear, leaving more soft bruises that you know he'll struggle to cover up.

"I was just gonna pop by and fill in that paperwork you asked me to do, Sir," they call out again.

Leigh stumbles over his reply, but goes along with the excuse you whisper in his ear. "I-I'm just changing my clothes, don't you worry about that paperwork, I'll sort it after."

"That'd explain why the blinds are down..." the voice from outside quietly replies, speaking his thoughts out loud. "Are you sure, Sir? I know we need to get that paperwork sent off-"

"-It's fine," Leigh cuts him off, his voice squeaking as you slam down on his cock.

"Are you alright in there, Sir?" his Deputy questions, and you pick up on Leighs panicked expression as the door handle is attempted to be turned again.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Leigh shouts out. "Just uh, finish early for the day, I'll get your work covered."

There's a long pause before the Deputy replies "Sheriff, it's mid-day..."

"Yep, that's fine! I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Leigh calls out again, chewing at his bottom lip and letting out a soft sigh as you roll your hips perfectly, squeezing at his cock as you continue to ride him.

"If you insist," they call out again and finally, you hear their footsteps fade into the distance.

  
Both of you let out a sigh of relief, and you can tell Leigh is itching to tell you off for teasing him like that, for distracting him not only from his job, but jabbing at his concentration as he attempted to prevent one of his poor Deputies from walking in on this. You're certain he would have been flooded from embarrassment, from the sight of him bound to his bed whilst one of his employees is riding his cock.

"That was close," Leigh comments instead, and instantly begins whimpering again as you resume riding him. "That doesn't mean that you're gettin' away with this!"

"With what?" you innocently question.

"You know what! What you did, distractin' me whilst I was trying to bail us out of that situation."

"Oh no," you sarcastically sigh. "What are you going to do about it, Sheriff? Dock my pay?"

"Now, don't you get smug with-"

Leigh whimpers once more as you slam down on his cock; he attempts to frown at you, but continues to mewl as you ride him, feeling your own orgasm approaching. One hand keeps your weight propped up, whilst the other heads south, so you can touch yourself. Leigh watches you with half-lidded eyes, tugging at his restraints again, so desperate to touch you.

Your orgasm finally hits, and you tighten around Leighs cock, sending him into bliss as he spills his load inside you, sighing and moaning as his head rolls back against the pillow, and his eyes fall shut. He's muttering your name, panting heavily as he watches you slowly ride him, milking both of your orgasms before pulling off and rolling onto the bed beside him.

You're not a cruel person, you untie him the second you're off, and he thanks you as he falls limp on the bed. There's silence for a while, both of you breathing heavily, before you decide to speak up.

"Guess I better get going, need to start tracking that next bounty before they trail too far," you comment.

"Will you be bringing them back here? Once you've caught them?" Leigh questions.

You softly laugh as you rest your hand on his stomach, "you can ask specifically to see me again, you know? you ain't gotta hide behind the 'bounty' excuse any more."

"Well, I-" Leigh cuts himself off, thinking his next words though. "I'd enjoy taking you out when you're next available, which I assume will be after you've brought this bounty in."

"Sure, it's a date!"


End file.
